Sonic X: Fanon
This is the 19th episode of Sonic X: Fanon & Crossover. Plot Dr. Neo Cortex plans to use the hourglass to unleash King Boom Boo and his ghosts to steal everyone in the castle in the middle of the lake, will the heroes along with Crash, Coco, Crunch Bandicoot and Aku Aku be able to stop him? Dr. Cortex's Hook, Line and Screamer Test (The scene starts at Dr. Neo Cortex's airship) Dr. Cortex: Oh, how I despise that orange rodent. Nina: Hey uncle. Dr. Cortex: Nina, my adorable charming niece. Did you find a way to destroy the Bandicoots? Nina: Better than that. (Takes out the hourglass of King Boom Boo) Dr. Cortex: An hourglass? Nina: The hourglass of the most devious ghost in the world, his name is King Boom Boo. Dr. Cortex: King Boom Boo? Wait! (Searches up King Boom Boo and smiles evilly) Get ready to be scared out of your life, Crash Bandicoot. (Laughs) (The theme song plays) (Somewhere there is an old medieval like Castle in the middle of the lake, where Ed is seen peeking out from the dandelions to see the castle, which was haunted with faint laughing coming from the inside.) (Ed, picks a few dandelions from the field & hurries over to Jackson Piraka's group & the Crossovers, while the laughter was interrupted by Sonic's yawning.) Ed: (smiling while heading back to the group, who were seen, in a movie production area to shoot a movie for Lindsay Thorndyke) I found some grass, Eddy! (The Eds were seen making practice Food before they make the real food, where the rest of the Crossover Gang were seen helping out making snacks.) Eddy: (shredding the orange crayons) Whoop de doo Ed. Cheese grating & waiting! Ready to roll Double D? Edd: (folding the paper plate) Don't rush me Eddy! There's an art to folding tacos from paper plates. Ed: (places the dandelions on the folded paper plate) Ole! Edd: (unamused) Everyone's a critic. Aku Aku: (Offscreen) Not as critical as us. (Everyone then turns to see Crash, Coco, Crunch Bandicoot, and Aku Aku) Edd: Why I'm speechless, A floating mask with 3 bandicoots wearing.. Eddy: (stops Edd from getting too excited) I thought you were speechless. Zaktan: Whoa there, pull the brakes on this, Double D. We've all seen a lot of weird things. But a floating mask takes the cake. SpongeBob: Hi there, as you can see Chris's Mom is preparing a Movie Shot, while we're preparing some snacks during the movie shoot while we stay out of sight with Sonic & his friends. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, so it's best to stay hidden. Might we ask who on you? Aku Aku: I am Aku Aku, these are my children: Crash, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot. King Joseph: An honor to meet you bandicoots, King Joseph Koopa's the name, pain is my game. Jackson Piraka: I'm Jackson Piraka. Former Toa of Fire & now Orange Mutant Piraka. SpongeBob: My name is SpongeBob SquarePants, we would like to meet the rest of the Crossover Gang soon when we turn in for the night. Vezok: Right now while a movie production is on set here, were in charge of making the food here. Patrick: (holding up freshly cooked Krabby Patty made by SpongeBob) Yeah & I bet they can't eat a Patty Double Delux in one bite. (Gulps down a Krabby Patty in one bite) Ah. Hakann: You're lucky that Piraka are robots & they can't eat any food. Twilight Sparkle: Well, considering that they're shooting a movie while Sonic is busy exploring as usual, I'm sure we can relax for a change, seeing how we all faced so many villains since we came together. "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes